ANBU and The Girls : University
by Tanaka Yoshiro
Summary: Petualangan mereka berlanjut. Cinta dan persahabatan menemani hari-hari mereka. Apakah yang akan terjadi di petualangan mereka yang baru ini ?. Dan tentu saja itu di temani dengan para gadis mereka. Merekalah 7 pria bergelar ANBU. "Are you ready for school ?" , "Ka-kau..." / Seri ke-2 dari ANBU and The girls/ NaruHina, SasuSaku, and others./ Mind to RnR ?
1. Introduction part 1

"Ooi, jangan lari kalian."

"Gyaaahhh, lariii"

Terdengar teriakan di pagi yang indah ini. Dan teriakan itu berasal dari salah satu Universitas paling terkenal di Kota Konoha, bernama 'Konoha University'. Itu adalah universitas yang paling banyak diminati bagi para mahasiswa, karena terkenal dengan tingkat disiplin dan kualitas yang luar biasa.

Sekarang mari kita lihat, siapa gerangan yang berteriak di pagi hari begini. Nah, terlihat segerombolan pria remaja yang tenga berlari di kawasan Konoha University (KU). Jika dihitung, pria-pria ini berjumlah 7 orang. Mereka semua terlihat tampan, dengan stelan baju polos yang dilapisi jaket hitam yang menjadi lambang grub mereka. Mereka semua tergabung dalam grub bernama ANBU. Grub ini terdiri dari tujuh orang pria tampan yang sangat terkenal sewaktu High School dulu, dan sekarang mereka akan menjalani hari-hari mereka di Universitas.

Mereka sedang dikejar oleh seseorang yang sepertinya adalah satpam KU. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah mereka lakukan sampai-sampai mereka dikejar oleh satpam itu ?.

"Heyy kalian terlambaat, kalian tidak boleh masuk."

Oh, jadi itu penyebabnya-_-

.

Cklek

Pria berambut merah dengan tattoo bertuliskan 'ai' di keningnya, sedang berlari sambil bermain PSP, author saja heran kenapa orang ini tidak terjatuh karena berlari seperti itu. "Aku Sabaku Gaara. Kalian masih ingat denganku kan ? aku suka sekali bermain game."

Cklek

"Gaara, berhentilah bermain. Kau bisa menabrak sesuatu nanti." pria berambut coklat, dengan gigi taring mononjol keluar dari mulutnya, tapi dia bukan vampir, dia adalah- "Hai, aku Inuzuka Kiba, kalian ingat ? aku penyuka hewan, khususnya adalah anjing."

Cklek

"Hah, kita seharusnya tidak lari begini." kata pria bermata amethyts dan berambut panjang coklat yang memiliki sifat sister complex, sambil menghela napas, melihat tingkah teman-temannya. "Hah, namaku Hyuuga Neji." lanjutnya masih dengan helaan nafas.

Cklek

"Mendokusai." timpal seorang berambut nanas(?) dengan wajah mengantuk dan tak bersemangat. "Ck, merepotkan sekali pagi-pagi begini kita sudah berlari seperti ini. Dan kalian tahu ? sebenarnya aku tidak mau kuliah, tapi si kuning itu memaksaku. Kami bisa terlambat juga karena dia, cih. Namaku ? Aku Nara Shikamaru."

Cklek

"Jangan begitu, Sikha. Kita harus menjalani hidup ini dengan semangat. Dan aku adalah Shimura Sai." pria ini tersenyum yang menurut author itu senyum palsu #ditendang.

"Hn. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku tak suka sesuatu yang menyebalkan." Pria dengan rambut model err- pantat ayam ini berkata dengan wajah tak berminat khas dan suara datar miliknya.

Cklek

"Oh ayolah, Teme. Apa cara pengenalanmu selalu begitu saja ? tidak seru sekali" tanya seorang pria terakhir berambut pirang bermodel jabrik, matanya berwarna blue sapphire seindah birunya langit, kulitnya berwarna tan yang eksotis. Dia adalah- "Yosh, namaku Namikaze Naruto. Aku adalah ketua ANBU. Aku anak dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina. Aku juga-.."

"Dobe, cukup."

"Arrgghh, Teme. Kau selalu saja mengganggu pengenalanku" Naruto menyambar dengan kesal, namun sayang tidak di gubris oleh si bungsu uchiha.

"Okey, Are you ready for school ?" tanya Naruto dan semua anggota ANBU mengangguk dengan serempak. "Yosh, tapi sebelum itu, lariiiii"

"Oyyy, berhenti kaliaannn."

Sepertinya masih terjadi kejar-kejaran-_-.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"ANBU and The Girls : University"**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, ide dalam cerita ini milik author.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, and a little Humor.**

 **Pairing : NaruHina, SasuSaku, dan beberapa yang lainnya.**

 **Warning! : AU, OOC, TYPO(s), Gaje**

 **_Happy Reading_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hey, bagaimana ini ? dia masih mengejar kita" kata Kiba sambil terus berlari, dan menengok kebelakang dimana ada seorang berseragam satpam dan berkumis tebal tengah mengejar mereka.

"Lari saja terusss" jawab Naruto dengan sedikit teriakan.

"Ini semua karena kau, Dobe" ujar Sasuke, membuat semua disana mengangguk. Heh ? memangnya apa yang telah diperbuat remaja bermarga Namikaze itu ?

"Benar, jika saja kemarin kau tidak mengajak kami menginap dirumahmu dan begadang hingga jam 3 pagi, kita tak akan terlambat di hari pertama kita kuliah begini, dasar rubah" jelas Kiba. Oh penyebabnya itu ternyata.

"Hey, tapi bukankah kalian juga menikmatinya?"

"Menikmati ? apa kau lihat kantung mataku ini ?" sambar Sasuke dengan kesal, sementara Sai yang tengah berlari di sebelahnya hanya senyum-senyum tak jelas.

"Hoaaamm, mendokusai" di sisi lain Shikamaru terus menguap sambil berlari, dan-

Brukkkkkkk

Sukseslah Shikamaru menabrak pohon tak bersalah karena tidak memperhatikan jalan, dan langsung pingsan.

"SHIKA" teriak Naruto prihatin dan langsung menghampiri Shikamaru hendak menolongnya, para anggota ANBU yang lain pun mengikuti. "Ck, kau ini" Neji berseru mendekati Shikamaru yang tergeletak tak bernyawa #plakk, tergeletak tak berdaya maksudnya :p

Semua anggota ANBU pun berniat membopong tubuh Shikamaru, namun-

"Heyy, kalian jangan lariiii"

satpam yang masih mengejar membuat para ANBU ini langsung saja mengangkat Shikamaru dari tangan dan kakinya dan langsung berlari lagi tanpa memperdulikan kondisi Shikamaru yang tubuhnya diangkat dengan tak layak(?) itu.

"Cih, berat sekali badannya" ujar Kiba yang sepertinya sulit mengangkat tubuh Shikamaru.

"Hey, bukannya kita ini ber-7 ?dan satpamnya cuman satu. Kenapa tidak kita habisi saja dia" kata Sasuke dengan aura mencekam (Woah, Sasuke devil mode : on) semua ANBU langsung sweatdrop dibuatnya.

"Apa kau gila, Teme ? ini hari pertama kita di universitas ini, aku tidak ingin berbuat masalah" jelas Naruto, Sasuke hanya berdecih.

"NARUTO-KUUN"

Teriakan seseorang dari lain arah membuat para ANBU ini mengalihkan pandangnnya. Dan terlihatlah seorang gadis cantik berambut indigo dan bermata amethyts sedang melambai dari balik pintu sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya adalah ruangan olahraga.

Cklek

Sifatnya pendiam, dia juga pemalu, apalagi didepan lelaki pujaan hatinya, dialah sang gadis keturunan Hyuuga, "Sa-salam kenal, na-namaku Hyuuga Hinata" dan begitulah cara bicaranya, terbata bata.

"Hinata ?" gumam Naruto yang melihat Hinata, dan sepertinya sang gadis tengah melambai seolah memanggil semua ANBU itu untuk berlari ke arahnya.

"Ide bagus, Naruto ayo kita kesana" kata Kiba sambil tetap berlari, Naruto pun mengangguk dan mengarahkan anggotanya berlari ke ruangan olahraga itu. Oh jangan lupa Shikamaru yang masih tetap mengenaskan karena diseret, astaga-_-

.

"Ayo cepat masuk" komando Naruto yang berdiri di depan pintu, saat semua anggotanya masuk, dia langsung menutup pintu ruangan olahraga itu dengan cepat agar sang satpam berkumis tidak melihat mereka.

"Hosh... hosh... hosh.. sepertinya kita aman sekarang" Kiba berkata sambil ngos-ngosan akibat aksi kejar-kejaran mereka.

"Hei, kenapa Shika pingsan begitu, Naruto ?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat bercepol empat.

Cklek

Seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat yang diikat model cepol empat, gadis ini selalu membawa kipas kemana-mana, "Sabaku Temari, itulah namaku. Aku yakin kalian masih ingat."

"Err.. tadi dia berlari sambil menguap dan tiba-tiba menabrak pohon"

"Astaga, kenapa tidak hati-hati sih" ujar Temari khawatir sambil berjalan menghampiri kekasihnya itu yang sekarang tengah terbaring di tribun ruangan olahraga itu, terlihat raut wajah khawatir yang menghiasi mukanya, wah dia benar-benar pacar yang perhatian #plakk.

Para anggita ANBU pun ikut mendudukan diri seraya beristirahat karena kecapean berlari tadi. Terlihat beberapa gadis mendekati mereka.

"Na-naruto-kun, ka-kau tidak kenapa-kenapa kan ? apa ada yang luka ? a-apa satpam berkumis itu melakukan sesuatu padamu ?" tanya Hinata dengan khawatirnya, namun karena sifat pemalunya dia malah berkata dengan terbata-bata, membuatnya tambah terlihat manis dengan sedikit rona merah di wajahnya. Tak tahan Naruto pun nyengir dan mengusap poni Hinata yang berada di depannya.

BLUSHH

"Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa kok, Hime" goda Naruto membuat rona merah di pipi Hinata semakin merajalela(?).

"Kiba-kun ? kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya seorang wanita berambut putih sebahu yang menghampiri Kiba.

Cklek

Gadis manis yang satu ini sedikit pemalu, namun itu tak membuatnya lambat dalam bergaul dengan teman-temannya, "Ko-konichiwa, namaku Yumi.. dan a-a-aku adalah pacarnya Kiba-kun" dia mengatakannya dengan wajah merona, (Astaga, kenapa karakterku aneh-aneh yah-_- #plakkk)

"Oh, Yumi-chan, aishiteru" jawab Kiba yang sama sekali tidak nyambung dengan pertanyaan Yumi, tapi herannya sang empu malah merona tidak jelas disana.

"Ne Gaara-kun, kau masih main game-mu itu ?" ujar seorang gadis lain berambut coklat.

Cklek

Gadis bersurai coklat sebahu yang sekarang berstatus sebagai pacar dari si Game Master grub ANBU, Gaara. "Hai, namaku Matsuri dan aku sekarang mulai suka bermain game seperti Gaara-kun" yah, setelah Gaara pernah mengajari bermain game kesukaannya, tak disangka Matsuri mulai ketagihan. Dan dengan kepintaran dan kecerdasannya dia juga sangat lihai memainkan game layaknya pacarnnya.

Tanpa menjawab Gaara mengarahkan Matsuri ntuk duduk di bangku sebelahnya dan mengajaknya bermain game berdua yang tentu saja disetujui Matsuri.

"Apa kau capek Neji-kun ? ini kubawakan air" tawar seorang gadis sambil menyerahkan botol air mineral miliknya pada Neji.

Cklek

Gadis berambut coklat yang dicepol dua. Dia sedikit tomboy, ini dibuktikan dengan penampilannya sekarang yang mengenakan celana jeans panjang dengan kaos yang dibalut jacket biasa. "Salam kenal, jika kalian masih mengingatku, namaku Tenten."

Dengan senang hati dan senyuman tipis Neji menerima bala bantuan(?) dari kekasihnya.

"Sasuke-kun, kau tidak apa-apa ?..."

"Sai-kun, kau tidak apa-apa ?..."

Astaga, ini dua orang kenapa kompak sekali-_-.

Cklek

Seorang gadis cantik beramput pirang pucat yang di ikat model ponitayl, dia sering mengklaim dirinya sebagai gadis tercantik di dunia, yang bahkan author saja tak percaya akan hal itu #dijitak. "Halo minna, namaku Yamanaka Ino, kalian dapat memanggilku Ino, atau si cantik Ino, atau kakak Ino yang cantik... atau bla bla bla" mari kita lewatkan saja sesi perkenalannya yang kebanyakan kata-katanya menggunakan kata cantik itu -_-.

"Daijobu, aku tidak apa-apa kok Ino-san." jawab Sai dengan senyum... entahlah, palsu mungkin #plakk.

Cklek

Dan terakhir, mungkin dia bisa dibilang ketua dari para gadis-gadis tadi. Dengan wajah cantik berambut dengan warna yang sama dengan bunga sakura, mata emerald yang indah yang seakan menghipnotis para pria yang menatapnya. "Aku Haruno Sakura, dan Sasuke-kun adalah pacarku, kyaaa"

"Hn"

"Kau kecapean yah Sasuke-kun ? atau kau terluka ? uwwa Sasuke-kun."sembur Sakura dengan nada khawatir yang sangat lebay, Sasuke hanya sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sakura, kau terlalu berlebihan." jawab Sasuke, membuat Sakura merona malu.

"Hahaha, benar itu forehead, kau terlalu berlebihan." ledek Ino dengan sedikit nada merendahkan.

"Ck, dasa Ino pig, sekarang siapa yang daritadi mondar mandir disini dengan mengoceh tak jelas karena pacarnya belum juga datang, hah ?!" balas Sakura dengan nada mengejek yang sama. Dan terjadilah perdebatan, penjambakan, bahkan penganiayaan(?) diantara keduanya yang memang sudah biasa terjadi. Semua orang disini hanya sweatdrop dan beberapa terkikik geli dengan tingkah sahabat mereka itu.

"Oh ya, bagaimana acara pembuakaannya ?" tanya Naruto, mengingat mereka terlambat dan sudah jelas melewatkan acara pembukaan penerimaan siswa yang diselenggarakan pihak KU setiap masa penerimaan mahasiswa baru.

"Sudah selesai dari sekitar setengah jam lalu." jawab Temari yang masih asyik memangku pacar kesayangannya di pahanya.

"Oh begitu yah, hahh ini karena kita terlambat."

"Dan sekarang siapa penyebab kita terlambat, hm ?" ujar Sasuke bertujuan menyindir penyebab mereka terlambat.

"Memangnya siapa ?" dengan wajah innocent bak orang tidak bersalah Naruto bertanya, membuat perempatan siku muncul di dahi Sasuke.

"Tentu saja kau, rubah. "iba yang menjawab dengan sedikit teriakann di telinga Naruto. "Heh ? Aku ? kenapa bisa begitu ?"

"Arrggghhh, tadi sudah kubilang. Kau mengajak kami menginap dirumahmu dan bergadang sampai jam 3." kata Kiba. Naruto hanya ber-oh ria yang malah membuat anggota lainnya tambah kesal.

"Dan kau juga menyuruh kami jalan kaki ke sini, kalau naik mobil kita pasti tidak akan terlambat." lanjut Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya ke bangku.

"Hoho, itu agar kalian semua merasakan yang namanya jalan pagi di hari pertama kita kuliah, lagipula itu juga kan membuat kita sehat." dengan pengetahuan yang enntah di dapat dari mana Naruto berkata.

BLETAKK

Dengan kesal Sasuke menjitak kepala sahabat kecilnya itu, terlihat sebuah benjol mengembang di kepala pirang milik Naruto.

"Ittai... Teme, kau cari masalah yah ?"

"Hn"

"Ngajak berantem, hah ?!"

"Hn"

"Ck, dasar pantat ayam."

"Rubah pirang."

Dan berlanjutlah debat dan adu mulut tidak penting diantara keduanya, semua orang disitu hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah mereka, kecuali Hinata yang malah menatap khawatir kepala Naruto yang berbenjol itu.

.

"Wah wah wah, sedang bersantai rupanya."

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara berat dari arah ruang belakang tribun yang mereka duduki. Dengan refleks semua yang ada disitu membalikkan badannya menatap asal suara yang mengagetkan mereka itu.

"Ini bukan tempat buat bersantai setelah berlari dari kejaran satpam tau." lanjut orang bersuara berat itu, dengan perlahan berjalan kedepan dan mulai terlihat siapa sebenarnya dirinya.

"Su-suara ini.." Naruto berkata, wajahnya terlihat tegang. Begitu juga Sasuke yang duduk disebelahnya. Membuat para anggota ANBU yang lain dan para gadis penasaran apa Naruto dan Sasuke mengenal sosok itu atau tidak.

Dan setelah sosok tersebut telah terlihat dengan jelas...

"Ka-kau..."

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

.

Halo minna-san... jumpa lagi dengan saya, Maulvi yang membawa cerita baru. Yup, ini adalah seri kedua dari cerita saya yang berjudul ANBU and The Girls. Dan seperti yang sudah dijelaskan diatas cerita ini berlatar beberapa bulan seteah ANBU and The Girls dimana para ANBU dan gadis-gadis mereka menjalani kehidupan sebagai seorang mahasiswa.

Oh, tapi sebelum itu.. saya meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, karena saya hiatus tapi gak bilang-bilang #dideathglare. *glek* Yah, selama tiga bulan ini saya off sementara dari FFn karena urusan sekolah, mau itu tugas, ujian dan berbagai kegiatan lainnya, jadi mohon maafkan saya.

Dan beginilah hasil kerja saya, seperti yang saya pernah bilang. Saya akan membuat sekuel dari cerita saya sebelumnya, dan inilah dia. Bagaimana menurut para readers ? mohon masukan, saran, kritik, flame, dan apapun itu saya terima dengan senang hati.

Dan ijinkan saya membalas berbagai review di chapter terakhir ANBU and The Girls.

 **TomatoCherry0225 : Wah, terus kalau pingsan jawabnya bagaimana ?#plakk. Makasih yah selama ini udah review, semoga amal ibadahnya diterima disisi Tuhan #bletakk. Hehe, makasih review-nya.**

 **widya21253 : Hehe, makasih dan ini udah ditambah. Arigatou.**

 **Uzumaki Arashi41 : Yup, ini udah dilanjut.**

 **yudi arata : yup, sekali lagi terima kasih buat sarannya. Hehe, ini udah dibuat dan muda-mudahan memuaskan. Arigatou udah review.**

 **Yuuna Emiko : Hoho, namanya juga Naruto, hehe mudah mudahan ada yang bikin begitu ke kamu :D. Ini udah dilanjut, dan maaf banget kalau lama yah. Makasih udah review.**

 **Meli Hyuu : Hehe, bener tuh, dan ini udah sequelnya. Maaf kelamaan, dan makasih udah review.**

 **IndigoRasengan23 : Yup, arigatou gozaimasu.**

 **Zikin : Hehe, oke kalau bisa saya buat seperti sarannya, makasih banget udah ngasih saran.**

 **Namikaze Ichza : Arigatou gozaimasu, khukhukhu #plakk**

 **aidaverdyky : Etto, saya sendiri kalau baca fic ini reaksinya begitu, (aneh) Haha, awalnya saya bingung kata astaga yang mana, tapi akhirnya saya mengerti. Hehe, itu kebiasaan saya menggunakan kata astaga saat menulis cerita. Ini sequelnya, dan makasih udah review.**

 **caesarpuspita : Hehe, namanya juga Naruto. Ini udah sequelnya, maaf kelamaan dan oh makasih banget udah review selama ini.**

 **Byakugan ni Hime : Bener tuh, dasar nenek-nenek anti-mainstream #bletakk.**

 **yudi : Hehe, makasih yah. Dan ini udah sequaelnya maaf kelamaan.**

 **Fuyukai 61 : Hehe, iya. Ini udah kelanjutannya, maaf kelamaan. Arigatou ne udah review.**

 **Ikha Hime : Yup, makasih. Oh ini udah kelanjutannya, maaf kelamaan. Hehe, memang itu rencana saya, makasih banyak yah udah review.**

 **alfi : Makasih, ini udah lanjut dan untuk kakasizhu lagi di ketik, kalau udah selesai langsung saya publish, makasih udah review.**

 **ariff : Woah, tentu saja itu juga harapan saya. Makasih yah.**

 **Cuka-san : Arigatou ne Cuka-san.**

 **Geenndu : Hehe, daijobu, kamu udah review aja cukup kok. Hehe, ini sequelnya. Makasih udah review yah.**

 **david. z. 3551 : Hehe, inilah seri keduanya, makasih udah review.**

 **Evy Bestari Putri : Yup, NaruHina is the best. Ini udah Uneversitinya, makasih udah review.**

 **rahmavia85 : Hehe, ini sequelnya. Yup, saya usahakan gak terlalu ooc khususnya buat sasuke. Yah, itu emang udah direncanaiin kan buat sequelnya, dan makasih banyak udah review.**

 **Namikaze Diky : Wah, makasih banyak dan terima kasih udah review.**

 **RIZKILONECROSSOVER : Monoton ? oh yah memang cerita ini terlalu monoton menurut anda jadi di seri kedua ini saya emang berusaha mengembangkannya. Dan makasih udah review.**

 **AK : Hehe, iya. Ini udah dilanjut, makasih udah review.**

 **duo gesang : Hehe, makasih banyak. Ini udah di lanjut, amiin mudah-mudahan seperti itu. Makasih udah review.**

 **angels0410 : Yup, makasih banyak yah.**

 **NARUHINA 10 : Yup, ini udah dilanjut. Makasih yah.**

 **Aikatsu Ara264 : Wah arugatou gozaimasu, makasih banyak udah review.**

 **TakoMoe : Hehe, ini udah sequelnya (sambil megang telinga saking kerasnya teriaknya #plakk) hehe, makasih udah review.**

 **SweetTsuki : Yup, makasih udah review yah.**

 **Namikaze ryu : Hehe, makasih banyak. Ini udah sequelnya, maaf lama.**

 **M Fitriadi Rizky : Yosha !**

 **uchiha. emo10 : Hehe, makasih banyak. Ini sequelnya dan makasih udah review.**

Yup, akhirnya selesai juga pertemuan kita. Saya sangat berterima kasih untuk para readers yang sudah mereview cerita saya, menfollow, ataupun like cerita saya. Hontou ni arigatou gomzaimasu. Hmm, untuk pembuka apa ini terlalu pendek ?... sengaja #plakk. Hehe, sampai jumpa di chapter dan fic fic saya selanjutnya. Jaa ne...


	2. Introduction part 2

"Wah wah wah, sedang bersantai rupanya."

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara berat dari arah ruang belakang tribun yang mereka duduki. Dengan refleks semua yang ada disitu membalikkan badannya menatap asal suara yang mengagetkan mereka itu.

"Ini bukan tempat buat bersantai setelah berlari dari kejaran satpam tau." lanjut orang bersuara berat itu, dengan perlahan berjalan kedepan dan mulai terlihat siapa sebenarnya dirinya.

"Su-suara ini.." Naruto berkata, wajahnya terlihat tegang. Begitu juga Sasuke yang duduk disebelahnya. Membuat para anggota ANBU yang lain dan para gadis penasaran apa Naruto dan Sasuke mengenal sosok itu atau tidak.

Dan setelah sosok tersebut telah terlihat dengan jelas...

"Ka-kau..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"ANBU and The Girls : University"**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, ide dalam cerita ini milik author.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama and a little Humor.**

 **Pairing : NaruHina, SasuSaku, dan beberapa yang lainnya.**

 **Warning! : AU, OOC, TYPO(s), Gaje**

 **_Happy Reading_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pria misterius itu pun menunjukan dirinya. Terlihatlah pria bersurai orange dengan model jabrik, dengan warna kulit sedikit pucat, dan yang lebih mengerikan adalah terdapat beberapa tindikan di wajahnya, sosok itu terlihat menakutkan.

Suasana menegangkan. Para ANBU dan gadis lain terheran melihat keadaan ini. Bagaimana tidak, bahkan pasangan friend-enemy, yaitu sang ketua Naruto, yang bahkan dirinya itu tidak pernah bisa diam #plakk, dan si pantat ayam #bletak, maksudnya Sasuke, kini tengah menegang ditempatnya. Tak bergerak sedikitpun, hanya sejintik keringat dingin yang menetes di pipi mereka.

Pikiran aneh pun mulai merangsek masuk ke kepala mereka, 'apa ini ? apa dia orang jahat ?' kira-kira begitulah batin semua orang disitu. Bahkan situasi seperti ini membuat para ANBU yang terkenal keren itu gemetaran, oh minus Shikamaru yang masih tertidur rupanya. (Ini anak kerjanya tidur mulu yah #plakk)

Perlahan namun pasti, sang sosok tersebut melangkah pelan menuju sekumpulan remaja itu, seringai nya tampak jelas.

Setelah sampai tepat di depan sang ketua ANBU, sosok tersebut berhenti. Wajahnya berubah datar, jika dilihat dari dekat, sosok ini ternyata terlihat cukup tampan. Warna mata coklatnya, dilengkapi bibir tipis, juga beberapa tindikan di wajahnya membuat kesan cool padanya. Bagi beberapa gadis pasti sosok tersebut merupakan pria idaman mereka.

"Kau.. tidak berubah yah" kata sosok tersebut singkat, dengan suara khas berat miliknya. Sementara yang disapa masih menegang, dengan mulut sedikit ternganga, ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Pa-Pain..."

Gumam Naruto. Sosok tersebut kembali memperlihatkan seringainya, kembali kesan yang terlihat darinya, tampan namun terlihat sedikit aura yang menakutkan.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Hening, semua disana hanya terdiam. Benar-benar suana yang membingungkan. Hanya Naruto, Sasuke, dan sosok bernama Pain tersebut yang tahu ada apa sebenarnya. Oh dan tentu saja sang author juga tahu #plakk. (*Readers : Jangan ngelawak disaat seperti ini –deathglare-, *Author; O-oke, gomenasai)

"Ngh..." sementara disalah satu kursi tribun, sang nanas atau yang lebih kita kenal Shikamaru perlahan membuka matanya. Setelah tersadar sepenuhnya, dirinya bingung. 'Ada apa ini ? kenapa suasananya menegangkan begini ?' begitulah batinnya berkata, mempertanyakan apa gerangan yang terjadi disini.

'Ah sepertinya merepotkan...' sepersekian detik setelahnya, Shikamaru sudah kembali membaringkan badannya bersiap memasuki alam mimpinya kembali. (Astaga, dia tidur lagi-_-)

"Sasu-"

"Pain-san" suara teriakan kecil Naruto membuat Sakura yang hendak berbicara terpotong.

Mereka kembali dibuat kaget, pasalnya Naruto sekarang tengah menampilkan senyum lebar, dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar. Begitu juga Sasuke di sebelahnya, sekarang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi khasnya yang terpampang dimukanya.

'Apa ini ? kenapa suasana tiba-tiba berubah begini ?' batin semua orang disana, '..apa kami sedang di acara TV yang suka mengerjai orang itu ?' kembali batin mereka melanjutkan, menanyakan apa mereka sedang dijebak seolah dalam acara TV kegemaran para remaja jaman sekarang, bernama 'Jebakan Superman' tersebut.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Naruto" sosok yang menjadi dalang dari semua ini berkata, menampilkan senyuman tulusnya. Ya, senyuman tulus. Entah kemana ekspresi tadi yang membuat dirinya terlihat menakutkan. Yang sekarang terlihat hanyalah sosok tampan dengan senyuman manisnya. Percayalah jika kalian para gadis melihat wajahnya sekarang, kalian pasti akan langsung jatuh cinta dibuatnya. Huh, dasar wanita #buagh.

"Huum" jawab Naruto, sambil mengangguk dengan semangatnya. "Kau juga kuliah disini ? kenapa tidak menghubungiku ?" lanjut Naruto bertanya dengan antusias.

"Hmm, karena kupikir kau akan kuliah ke luar negri, jadi kurasa tidak perlu" jawab Pain, terlihat senyuman yang masih terpampang diwajahnya.

'Sebenarnya apa ini ?' kembali untuk kesekian kalinya para ANBU yang lain dan para gadis mereka membatin. Sempat sweatdrop saat melihat ekspresi sang ketua yang bisa berubah secepat itu, dari tegang menjadi semangat seperti biasanya.

"Tapi setidaknya berutahu aku."

Kembali, sifat kekanak-kanakan Naruto muncul. Bibir dikerucutkan, tangan dilipat, dan wajah yang dibuang ke lain arah seolah sedang marah. Walau Naruto sudah dewasa seperti itu, namun jika sudah memperlihatkan sifat seperti, dia malah terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Membuat seorang gadis lavender merona merah, terpesona oleh wajah sang kekasih (Astaga-_-)

"Maaf-maaf" jawab Pain, dengan senyuman dia pun membatin 'Dia benar-benar tidak berubah'.

"A-ano... Naruto-kun ?" Uwwaahhh, akhirnya putri kita turun tangan pemirsa-pemirsa #plakk. Mungkin merasa terabaikan, atau merasa tidak suka pada sosok tersebut yang sedari tadi senyum-senyum melihat kekasihnya, (Oh ayolah, dia itu laki-laki-_-).

"Oh Hina-chan, maafkan aku." jawab Naruto, dirinya sedikit merasa bersalah karena mengabaikan teman-temannya, dan tentu saja pacarnya. Namun, disisi lain Hinata malah merona merah mendengar panggilan dari kekasihnya tersebut. 'Hina-chan ? kyaaaaa' batin Hinata menggila, mendengar panggilan yang menurutnya 'imut' itu.

"Pain-san, perkenalkan ini teman-temanku."

"Yang itu Inuzuka Kiba, bersama pacarnya Yumi." menunjuk pasangan KibaYumi disana, keduanya sedikit membungkuk tanda hormat.

"Kalau yang itu Shimura Sai, dan dan yang menggandengnya adalah pacarnya Yamanaka Ino." pasangan SaiIno yang sedang bergandengan tersenyum hangat. Pain pun membalasnya dengan senyuman juga.

"Mereka berdua yang sedang bermain game disana itu adalah Sabaku Gaara dan Matsuri, mereka merupakan pasangan pecinta game" oke pasangan yang ini tidak sopan karena bukannya merespon malah asik bermain game. Kau membuatku sebagai author merasa malu T_T #buagh.

"Kalau yang sedang tidur itu Nara Shikamaru, dan yang sedang memangkunya adalah pacar Shikamaru, Sabaku Temari." mendengar status mereka yang dikatakan secara langsung membuat Temari merona, langsung membuang wajahnya setelah sempat memberi salam singkat.

"Cieeeee Cieeeee" oke abaikan ketua kita yang kelebihan aktif itu #bletak.

"Kalau rambutnya panjang kayak cewek itu Hyuuga Neji..." Naruto melanjutkan perkenalan sambil menunjuk Neji, mengindahkan Neji yang tidak terima dibilang kayak cewe. Neji pun berdiri dan menghampiri Pain, langsung berjabat tangannya dan memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan. Wah, ternyata ada juga katakter yang normal dan sopan disini #plakk. "... dan yang disana itu pacarnya, Tenten." lanjutnya sambil menunjuk Tenten, diikuti Tenten yang memberi salam.

"Dan yang ini Sakura-chan.." Sakura tersenyum ramah, "..dan apa kau tahu Pain-san ? dia adalah pacar Sasuke." lanjut Naruto membuat Sakura merona seketika, yah reaksi yang wajar.

"Wah, ternyata kau sudah dewasa heh ? Uchiha kecil ?" sambil tekekeh Pain menjahili Sasuke.

"Urusai" jawab Sasuke singkat, namun terlihat sedikit rona merah tipis dipipinya, langsung dengan cepat membuang wajahnya kearah lain. Seorang UCHIHA MERONA pemirsa-pemirsa #buagh (*Readers cewek : Kyaaaaa Sasuke-kun, *Author : Urusai-_-) yah abaikan saja author yang sebenarnya hanya iri ini-_-

"Hehe." Naruto memperlihatkan cengirannya, seolah tidak merasa berdosa sedikitpun membuat seorang Uchiha disana merona.

"Hmm Naruto ? kalau gadis ini ?" Pain bertanya sambil arah tatapannya menunjuk Hinata, yang menurutnya tidak diperkenalkan oleh Naruto.

"Oh dia Hyuuga Hinata, adik sepupu dari Neji..." Naruto menambahkan, Hinata dengan ramahnya membungkuk sambil tersenyum.

"...tapi dia itu bukan temanku."

DEG

Serasa runtuh sudah dunia, seolah ada sebuah pedang tak kasat mata yang menebas langsung tubuh Hinata. Sakit, namun tak berdarah. Perih, namun tak tampak. Sedih tentu saja, pria yang paling dicintainya, alasan dia selalu merona saat menatapnya, bahkan sampai beberapa kali pingsan saking malunya berasa disamping sang pria. Namun baru saja pria yang menjadi alasan itu semua dengan terang-terangan, didepan seluruh teman-temannya, mengatakan hal yang membuatnya dapat menangis saat itu juga. Sebuah tetes air mata mulai muncul diujung iris amethys nya, siap kapan saja menetes.

Sampai-sampai para ANBU dan para gadis pun tersentak dibuatnya, bahkan Neji sudah bersiap-siap akan menghajarnya.

"Karena dia itu kekasihku"

1

2

3

POOOOFFFF

"Hehe" Naruto menampilkan senyuman lebarnya, yah Hinata itu kekasih tercintanya.

Mengindahkan fakta bahwa kepulan asap baru saja mengepul keluar dari kepala sang gadis indigo. Hah ? apa yang terjadi ? mari kita intip.

Wajahnya memerah, bahkan sampai ke telinganya. Bahkan Hinata sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana keadaan wajahnya saking malunya. Perasaaan sedih dan kecewa yang sempat memenuhi pikirannya hilang begitu saja. Naruto... yah. Pria itu memang kekasihnya, satu-satunya alasan kenapa dirinya bisa dibuat 'mendidih' seperti ini. Oke mari kita doakan tuan putri kita ini agar tidak pingsan #plakk.

Sementara para ANBU dan para gadis cengok seketika, 'apa-apaan itu ?' batin mereka, apa yang terjadi sampai ketua mereka yang menurut mereka bodoh ini dapat mengeluarkan kata-kata yang walau sangat simpel namun romantis seperti itu.

Neji yang sempat emosi pun hanya tersenyum. Lelaki itu, lelaki yang dia dan teman-temannya mempercayakan status 'Ketua' kepadanya. Sungguh dia benar-benar kagum akan pria yang satu ini.

"Wah, kau sudah punya pacar ? tak kusangka kau sudah tumbuh besar Naruto." jawab Pain setelah sebelumnya sempat dibuat kaget oleh pengakuan Naruto. Sang ketua hanya menampilkan cengirannya, tanpa tahu bahwa sang kekasih sedang berusaha mati-matian agar tidak pingsan disana (Astaga Hinata-_-).

"Oh dan teman-teman, dia ini adalah Pain Nagato." setelah situasi 'hot' tadi, Naruto kembali berbicara. Memperkenalkan sang sosok yang sedari tadi membuat suasana disini berubah-ubah. Pain membungkuk hormat, sambil mengucapkan salam.

"Dia adalah senpai, sekaligus teman masa kecilku dan juga Sasuke. Dulu saat aku dan Sasuke bermain ke rumah Jiraya-jii-chan, kami bertemu dengan Pain-san yang waktu itu bertetangga dengan Jii-chan." semua disana ber-oh ria, jadi mereka sudah saling kenal sejak dulu.

Yah, kira-kira beberapa tahun lalu saat Naruto masih kelas II SD, dia mengajak Sasuke bermain kerumah Jiraya. Saat itulah mereka bertemu dengan Pain Nagato yang waktu itu juga baru saja pindah kerumah di sebelah rumah Jiraya. Karena sikapnya dulu yang cukup pemalu, Pain pun selalu menyendiri. Sampai pada akhirnya dua orang anak mengajaknya bermain, walau umur mereka terpaut 2 tahun, tapi mereka cepat akrab dan berteman.

"Kalian teman-teman Naruto yah ? maaf kalau Naruto selalu merepotkan kalian." kata Pain, para ANBU dan yang lain hanya tertawa kecil, sementara Naruto hanya memasang wajah polosnya.

"Tapi Pain-san..." potong Naruto, dirinya menatap lekat wajah Pain. "..kenapa kau berdandan seperti itu ?" tanya Naruto kemudian, sambil tetap menatap wajah Pain.

"Oh ini ? tunggu sebentar." Pain meraba saku celananya, kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalamnya.

"Aku ingin menjadi seperti dia." lanjut Pain, sambil menunjukkan sebuah komik. Di sampul komik tersebut terdapat karakter yang sangat mirip seperti Pain. Rambut orangenya, kulit pucatnya, dan oh jangan lupa tindikan di sekitar wajahnya, sangat mirip dengan Pain. Yang berbeda hanya matanya, karakter itu memiliki mata abu-abu keunguan, dengan pola seperti spiral.

Para ANBU dan gadis langsung sweatdrop dibuatnya. 'Ternyata dia aneh juga' batin mereka, hilang sudah pandangan mereka pada Pain yang baik hati, murah senyum, dan sopan itu.

Komik tersebut merupakan komik yang memang terkenal dikalangan remaja, sama halnya seperti komik yang sangat disukai Sasuke, juga Naruto. Tentang seorang anak yang bercita-cita menjadi seorang pemimpin di desanya yang biasa dipanggil Hokage.

Pain benar-benar mengidolakan salah satu karakter di komik ini, walaupun karakter itu seorang antagonis, namun Pain sangat terkagum dengan sifat karakter itu yang sangat menjunjung tinggi perdamaian, dan berusaha selalu menegakkannya, walaupun jalan yang ia pilih itu salah.

Pain bahkan pernah berpikir untuk melakukan oprasi pada matanya agar dapat terlihat mirip dengan karakter tersebut, dengan anggapan bahwa dia bisa mendapatkan kekuatan seperti karakter tersebut yang merupakan salah satu kekuatan terkuat di komik itu. Namun sayang itu tidak mungkin karena Pain hanya manusia biasa, akhirnya dia mengurungkan niatnya tadi. (Astaga, ini orang maniak bener-_- #bletak)

"Tapi tak kusangka kau akan kuliah disini juga Naruto." kembali Pain berkata setelah menceritakan tentang hobi anehnya #plakk.

"Hehe, teman-temanku semuanya kuliah disini jadi aku memutuskan kuliah disini juga." Naruto menjawab bersemangat. Yah salah satu alasan dia memilih KU sebagai tempat melanjutkan pendidikan adalah karena dia tidak mau berpisah dari teman-temannya, oh dan tentu saja pacar tercintanya.

Para ANBU dan para gadis disitu sedikit tersenyum, entah sudah berapa kali mereka dibuat kagum oleh penuturan ketua mereka ini. Walau terlihat bodoh, selalu bertingkah kekanak-kanakan, tapi kalau sudah bicara tentang persahabatan, dialah yang terbaik.

Pain hanya tersenyum, beginilah Naruto. Bahkan sejak dulu saat dia masih kecil saja, persahabatan sangat dia junjung tinggi, salah satu alasan Pain sangat menghormati sosoknya.

.

"Nagato-kun ?"

Sebuah teriakan dari arah lain menginterupsi acara reunian mereka. Semua dengan kompaknya menoleh ke asal suara.

Disana, terlihat seorang gadis bersurai biru keunguan pendek sebahu, dengan sebuah aksesoris berbentuk bungan mawar yang ia pakai di rambutnya. Wajahnya terlihat cantik, matanya berwarna orange tua, benar-benar indah. Dirinya sedang menoleh ke kanan-ke kiri, mencari sosok yang sedari tadi ia cari.

"Oh Nagato-kun" dan setelah menemukan orang yang dicarinya, sang gadis langsung berlari kecil menuju sang pria.

"Mou, Nagato-kun. Dari mana saja kau ? dari tadi aku mencarimu tahu."

Kata gadis itu setelah tepat berdiri di depan sang pria. Sementara si pria hanya tersenyum sambil menggumamkan permohonan maafnya.

"Wah, Konan-san." Naruto menginterupsi, merasa namanya dipanggil sang gadis langsung saja menoleh.

"Eh ? Naruto ?" ekspresi kaget terpatri diwajahnya, melihat sosok kuning #plakk, didepannya.

"Hehe, lama tak berjumpa."

"Kau kuliah disini ? wah sepertinya akan menyenanghkan." jawab gadis yang sepertinya bernama Konan tersebut dengan ramah.

"Oh Konan-san, perkenalkan teman-temanku. Kiba, Sai, Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, Yumi, Ino, Matsuri, Tenten, Temari, dan Sakura." memperkenalkan teman-temannya diikuti dengan para ANBU dan gadis-gadis yang memberi salam dengan hangat.

"Dan yang ini Hinata, pacarku." Hinata yang masih belum terbiasa dengan suasana ini kembali merona, sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya. Ah dia benar-benar manis.

"Wah, kau sudah punya pacar ? hebat sekali kau Naruto" Naruto hanya memberikan cengirannya.

"Oh, Sasuke ? ternyata kau juga disini ?" kata Konan setelah menyadari kehadiran si bungsu Uchiha disana.

"Hn"

"Haha, kau benar-benar tidak berubah" Konan menambahkan, melihat sikap Sasuke yang sedari dulu memang tidak terlalu tertarik akan sesuatu.

"Dan teman-teman, dia adalah Konan. Sama seperti Pain-san, dia teman masa kecilku bersama Sasuke. Dia dulunya sekelas dengan Pain-san" Konan membungkuk sopan.

"Tapi Konan-san, kau benar-benar berubah dari sewaktu kecil dulu. Kau sudah benar-benar terlihat cantik sekarang."

Semburat merah menghiasi pipinya, mengucapkan terima kasih pada salah satu teman masa kecilnya ini.

Tak menyadari bahwa gadis lavender disana langsung 'panas' dibuatnya. Para ANBU dan gadis pun bergidik ngeri. Hinata yang pemalu nya minta ampun itu, namun saat marah, apalagi cemburu, bisa sangat berbahaya. (Woahh, Hinata cemburu mode : on)

"Oh Konan itu pacarku." Dengan tiba-tiba Pain menambahkan, membuat Konan langsung memerah. Langsung menundukkan wajahnya.

"Wah, Pain-san. Jadi akhirnya perasaanmu tersampaikan." Naruto kembali berkata, Pain mengangguk antusias. Yah, perasaannya telah tersampaikan. Perasaaan sejak dulu yang sudah ia simpan cukup lama. Sejak kelas IV SD Pain memang sudah memendam perasaannya pada Konan. Tapi dirinya yang pemalu tak pernah bisa menyampaikannya. Barulah saat kelas XII ia mampu mengutarakannya. Dan betapa kagetnya dia, Konan ternyata memiliki perasaan yang sama pada dirinya. Sejak saat itu, mereka pun menjalin hubungan dan sekarang sudah sekitar 3 tahun lebih berjalan.

Seorang gadis lavender disana pun lega mendengarnya. Ya, dia tak perlu cemburu lagi. Lagipula senpai mereka itu sudah berpacaran. Betapa leganya dalam dirinya yang telah menyimpulkan bahwa pangeran kuningnya itu akan selalu menjadi miliknya. (Astaga-_-)

"Oh Nagato-kun ? jam pertama kita akan segera dimulai. Kita harus segera masuk kelas." Konan pun berkata, dengan mengatakan tujuan nya mencari pacarnya sendiri a.k.a Pain yang sepertinya tadi sempat ia lupakan.

"Oh, begitu. Kalau begitu ayo kita segera masuk kelas." Pain menjawabnya, dia sendiri lupa kalau sudah dari tadi mengobrol disini dan melupakan kalau mereka ada kelas pagi ini.

"Oke kalian semua, kami pergi dulu. Kalau ada kesempatan mari kita ngobrol-ngobrol lagi" pamit Nagato pada para ANBU dan para gadis disitu. Mereka mengangguk ramah menjawabnya.

"Jadi sayang, ayo kita pergi." Kata Nagato pada Konan, sedikit menggoda pacarnya itu.

"Mo-Mou Nagato-kun,.." dengan sedikit cemberut dan rona merah diwajah, Konan menyeret Pain, oh lebih tepatnya menggandengnya dan berjalan bersama (Wah, gadis ini malu-malu tapi mau #plakk.)

Dan setelah pamit mereka berdua pun berlalu meninggalkan para remaja berjumlah 14 orang itu.

"Hmm, mereka senpai yang benar-benar baik." Sakura memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka, diikuti anggukan semuanya.

"Yah, dia benar-benar baik padaku dan Sasuke dulu. Aku senang dapat kuliah ditempat yang sama dengan mereka." Naruto berkata, dengan cengirannya.

Dan di pagi hari yang cerah ini. Para anggota ANBU dan gadis-gadis mereka menjalani hari pertama layaknya seorang mahasiswa. Mereka pun melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka. Ada yang cuman mengobrol, menggoda pacarnya, bermain game, bahkan ada yang tidur sambil pangku-pangkuan bersama pacarnya, jangan tanya siapa karena kalian pasti sudah tau.

.

.

Teman baru. Sepertinya hari-hari kedepan akan lebih menyenangkan.

.

.

"Hei, kudengar para lelaki tampan itu juga kuliah disini loh."

"Hmm ? siapa ?"

"Masa kau tidak tau ? itu loh, ANBU."

"Heeehh ? Maksudmu grup yang berisikan 7 pria tampan itu?"

"Tentu saja, bahkan ada rumor yang mengatakan mereka ber-7 akan kuliah disini loh."

"Heh ? benarkah ? wahh aku ingin cepat-cepat melihat mereka."

"Tapi tadi saat upacara penerimaan sepertinya mereka tidak ada kan ?"

"Yah, atau mungkin saja itu hanya sekedar rumor."

"Aku harap itu benar dan bukan hanya rumor."

"Yah, aku juga berharap seperti itu."

Terlihat lorong kampus ini lumayan berisik. Di Konoha University, beredar rumor bahwa para ANBU, grup yang beranggotakan 7 pria tampan itu akan kuliah di salah satu Universitas paling populer di Konoha ini. Para gadis sangat kegirangan karenanya, karena dari rumor yang beredar, ketampanan mereka layaknya seorang pangeran. Yah, mungkin itu sedikit berlebihan. Tapi tahu sendiri kan, gadis-gadis yang mendengar kata 'tampan' langsung saja heboh tanpa tahu rumor itu benar atau tidak.

Ternyata grup ANBU ini sudah banyak dikenal orang-orang. Bukan hanya ketampanan mereka, tapi juga sifat mereka yang mudah bersosialisasi, baik pada sesama, dan tentu saja hal itu membuat semua gadis berharap bisa melihat mereka.

Bahkan beberapa gadis yang mengaku berasal dari SMA yang sama dengan mereka yaitu Namikaze High School pun mengatakannya. Betapa tampannya mereka, baik hati, humoris, bahkan dengan kelebihan mereka yang seperti itu, mereka tidak pernah sombong sama sekali. Begitulah rumor yang beredar di Universitas ini.

Apalagi banyaknya para gadis yang berstatus masih single di universitas ini. Setelah mendengar rumor itu, betapa kegirangannya mereka. Berharap bahwa mereka dapat menggaet salah satu dari ke-7 pria tersebut.

Namun kembali para gadis harus dibuat kecewa. Dari rumor lain yang beredar, mengatakan kalau mereka ber-7 sudah memiliki pacar. Entah berapa ratus gadis-gadis single di universitas ini kecewa. Namun rasa ingin tahu mereka tidak hilang, mereka masih tetap penasaran akan sosok dari ke-7 pria ini.

Dan seminggu belakangan ini, seluruh gadis-gadis di universitas ini tengah heboh-heboh membicarakannya.

"Cih lagi-lagi. Seminggu ini tidak pernah lepas dari rumor yang tak jelas seperti itu." bibir tipisnya bergerak bergumam. Entah sudah berapa kali dia mendengar segerombolan gadis yang selalu membicarakan topik yang itu-itu saja. Ya, ANBU ANBU dan ANBU. Sampai jengkel sendiri dibuatnya. Dirapikan sedikit surai berwarna merah itu ke belakang telinga. Mata yang warnanya senada dengan rambutnya itu menoleh kesal.

"Sudahlah, Karin. Abaikan saja." suara lain terdengar. Lebih halus dari sebelumnya. Fokus pada sebuah buku yang dihadapannya, tak terlalu ambil pusing dengan rumor-rumor itu. Toh dia juga tidak peduli. Termasuk tatapan pria-pria yang sedari tadi melihat mereka berdua. Surai pirang pucatnya, terlihat indah. Terurai hingga bagian belakang pinggangnya. Dan jangan lupakan iris ungu nya itu. Benar-benar menawan di mata para pria.

"Tapi, Shion. Apa kau tidak jengkel mendengar rumor yang setiap hari dibicarakan itu ?" dengan jengkel dirinya berkata. Sosok yang sepertinya bernama Karin ini menampilkan wajah dinginnya.

"Tidak. Walau memang keributan nya membuat aku jadi terganggu membaca buku." jawab gadis satunya bernama Shion. Tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya dari buku yang tengah dibacanya.

"Kau memang maniak membaca yah." dengan sweatdrop Karin merespon, temannya yang satu ini memang tidak peduli pada hal-hal lain selain membaca buku.

"Lagipula, memangnya setampan apa para lelaki yang tengah dibicarakan itu, pasti mereka akan klepek-klepek (?) saat melihatku." dengan kepercayaan diri yang luar biasa besarnya, Karin menambahkan.

"Yaya, kau memang yang tercantik." jawab Shion dengan sedikit nada malas. Sudah tau betapa besaranya ke-PD-an temannya yang satu ini. Walau memang tidak ia pungkiri kalau Karin memang sangat cantik.

Mereka berdua ini sedang mengobrol sambil melalui lorong di kampus ini. Entah sudah berapa kali mendengar bisikan disana-sini mengenai grup bernama ANBU ini. Sedang berjalan menuju ruang kelas mereka, karena sedikit lagi kelas pagi mereka akan segera dimulai.

"Kalau tidak salah ruang kita itu, didepan sana belok kanan kan ?"

"Iya"

"Okelah"

Sedikit mempercepat langkah mereka, saat sampai di pertigaan koridor, langsung dengan cepat berbelok ke kanan dan-

BRUUUKKKK

.

"Kyaaaaaa, itu Naruto-kuuuunnn..."

"Sasuke-kuuuunnn..."

"Kyaaaaa dimana ? dimana ?"

"Itu dia, kyaaaa Naruto-kuuunnn."

"Kyaaaa, Sasuke-kuuun"

"Kyaaaaa"

Di sebuah lorong, di universitas ini, terlihat dua orang sedang berlari dengan terburu-buru. Kenapa ? yah, mereka melupakan kalau pagi ini merupakan pagi dimana mereka akan memulai kelas pertama mereka. Salah mereka sendiri, terlalu asik menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-teman mereka, membuat sekarang mereka harus berlari-lari kedua kalinya karena terlambat.

"Cih, semua ini karena kau dobe!"

"Enak saja kau, teme. Memangnya siapa yang dari tadi asik membaca komik hah?!"

"Hah ? Kau keberatan dengan itu ?"

"Tentu saja"

"Ngajak berantem yah ?"

"Kau pikir aku takut hah ?"

Dan ditengah-tengah suasana seperti ini, mereka malah bertengkar. Tak mempedulikan sorak sorai dari banyak mahasiswa bergender perempuan yang sedari tadi terdengar. Terlalu takut untuk terlambat dan membuat masalah di hari pertama mereka.

"Tunggu, kelas kita. Didepan sana itu, lalu belok kiri kan ?" kata pria berambut pirang jabrik ini.

"Hn" dijawab singkat oleh temannya yang berwajah stoic itu.

"Yosshh. Ayo cepat."

Sesampainya di pertigaan lorong itu, tanpa pikir panjang lagi mereka langsung berbelok ke kiri dengan cepat. Tentu saja masih dengan keadaan berlari, dan-

BRRRUUUKKKK

.

.

"I-ittai..." Naruto memegang kepalanya yang terbentur ke lantai dengan cukup keras setelah menabrak sesuatu tadi.

"Oi Naruto, apa kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya Sasuke khawatir. Yah, khawatir. Naruto itu sahabatnya sedari kecil, bahkan sudah ia anggap saudara sendiri. Walau hampir setiap hari mereka berdua ini terlihat tidak akur satu sama lain, namun Sasuke tentu saja tak ingin Naruto kenapa-kenapa. (cieee cieee NaruSasu #bletak.)

"Nghh.. " suara lain terdengar, halus, seperti nya suara seorang gadis. Naruto melihat sekelilingnya, dirinya menagkap sesosok gadis didepannya. Gadis dengan rambut pirang pucat itu tengah memegang kepalanya juga. 'Ah pasti dia yang kutabrak tadi.' batin Naruto berkata, yah itu saja kesimpulan yang dapat ia tarik.

"Hei, Shion. Apa kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya seorang gadis lain berambut merah, terlihat khawatir pada temannya yang langsung terjatuh setelah tertabrak tadi.

"HOOOII, APA KAU TIDAK PUNYA MATA HA-"

DEG

Baru saja ia ingin menyembur seorang yang menabrak temannya ini, namun semua niatan itu terhenti saat ia melihatnya.

Mata onyx, wajah dingin, dan rambut bermodel raven seperti itu. Benar-benar membuat dirinya terpaku melihat sosok didepannya. Entah kemana sumpah serapah yang baru saja ingin dikatakannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" gadis bernama Shion ini menjawab, dengan perlahan ia membuka matanya, dan-

DEG

Tubuhnya menegang. Mata blue saphire, kulit tan, rambut bermodel jabrik dengan warna yang hampir mirip seperti rambutnya sendiri, hanya saja lebih terang. Dan apa itu ? 3 buah garis halus di masing-masing pipinya. Sungguh sosok didepannya ini mebuatnya terpaku.

"Sudah kubilang hati-hati, bodoh." Sasuke berkata pada sahabatnya ini, yang di katai masih sedikit meringis kesakitan, namun pada akhirnya dia berdiri.

"Hei, apa kau tidak apa-apa ?" kata Naruto pada gadis yang masih terduduk(?) didepannya ini, sambil mengulurkan tangannya, menawarkan bantuan. Tentu saja merasa tidak enak setelah menabrak seseorang karena dirinya yang kurang hati-hati.

Shion hanya mengangguk kecil, matanya masih terpaku pada sosok didepannya yang tengah mengulurkan tangannya pada dirinya. Perlahan ia menerima uluran tangan itu, dan dengan sedikit bantuan dari pria itu, Shion pun berhasil berdiri.

"Maaf yah, kami sedang terburu-buru."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto dan Sasuke langsung kembali berlari. Yah tentu saja, mereka mungkin sudah terlambat sekarang. Tapi, walaupun begitu mereka masih saja adu mulut sepanjang lari mereka. (Astaga-_-)

Di lorong ini, dua gadis remaja sedang terdiam. Menatap kedua sosok yang baru saja mereka lihat. Bahkan sampai lupa kalau mereka berdua juga sedang ada kelas pagi ini. Diam disana, hingga beberapa saat.

"Siapa dia ?"

Dengan kompak bersuara bersamaan, masih menatap kedua sosok yang makin lama makin hilang di telan jarak.

.

.

.

Benar, hari-hari kedepannya, akan semakin menyenangkan.

.

.

 **To Be Continued.**

.

.

Yossshhhh minna-san, lama tak berjumpa. BUAGH DUGHH BLETAK PLAKK GEBUGH

*Readers : Dari mana saja kau selama ini hah ?

*Author : Ma-maafkan saya.

Oke, saya Maulvi a.k.a Tanaka #plakk, sebelumnya ingin mengajukan permintaan maaf saya, baik itu kepada readers sekalian, maupun bagi para reviewers.

Ya, saya hiatus sampai hampir 2 tahun. Bahkan saya pernah berpikir bahwa akan berhenti menulis fic lagi. Banyaknya kegiatan saya di dunia nyata, baik itu kehidupan saya disekolah, menghabiskan waktu dengan hobi saya, membuat saya sangat lama sekali tidak bisa membuka akun FFn saya ini.

Dan oleh sebab itu, maka penjajahan di atas dunia harus- #bletak. Ehem, dan oleh sebab itu, saya memohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas ketidak-hadiran saya di FFn selama hampir 2 tahun ini.

Dan untuk itu, disini saya kembali dengan chapter baru dari cerita saya berjudul ANBU and The Girls : University ini. Dan yah, setelah sekian lama, akhirnya saya menyelesaikannnya juga. Dan langsung saya update. Perlu diketahui bahwa sebelum saya hiatus, chapter ini terlantar dengan hanya berisi 698 words didalamnya. Saya menyelesaikan chapter ini beberapa hari kemaren, tentu saja saya ngebut. Dengan hanya satu alasan, tidak ingin menambah kekecewaan para readers lagi, ceileeeehhh #plakk.

Dan dengan begitu, bagaimana menurut kalian tentang chapter ini ? Apa kurang bagus ? apa romance nya kurang nge-feel ? apa komedinya kurang kocak ? atau friendshipnya yang kurang ngena ?. Jadi gimana ? pokoknya saya meminta maaf untuk segala kekurangan yang ada pada chapter kedua kali ini.

Oke, mari kita lanjut. Tapi sebelum saya lanjut memaparkan omong kosong saya disini #duagh, saya akan membahas seuatu tentang seri AnTG University ini.

 **Beberapa reviewers, bertanya kepada saya, terkait dengan kemiripan seri ini dengan cerita lain berjudul The Girl in KuroKumo Vol.2 karya dari Hyuuga Eng.** Saya sendiri tidak tahu, apa yang me-review seperti ini sudah membaca seri pertama dari cerita ini, yaitu "ANBU and The Girls" atau belum. Tapi disini saya akan meng-konfirmasi agar tidak terjadi salah paham.

Oke, The Girl in KuroKumo (TGiK) karya Hyuuga Eng. Pertama, Hyuuga Eng merupakan salah satu author favorite saya. Banyak cerita-cerita karya nya yang sudah saya baca dan menjadi favorite saya juga.

Kedua, TGiK merupakan salah satu cerita favorite saya dari berbagai cerita yang saya sukai di FFn.

Nah ide untuk pembuatan AnTG karya saya, memang terispirasi dari karya Hyuuga Eng tersebut. Namun hanya satu konsep yang saya ikuti, yaitu penggunaan grup dalam cerita (Saya ANBU, Hyuuga Eng KuroKumo).

Nah di AnTG seri pertama sudah jelas sekali, tidak ada kesamaan sama sekali selain penggunaan grup di dalam cerita. Baik tokoh, watak, tempat, alur, plot, bahkan genre nya saja berbeda.

Nah untuk seri kedua (AnTG University) kesamaan beberapa adegan memang terlihat, tapi saya disini tidak bermaksud menjiplak/menyontek/ atau dll. Saya mengatur seri kedua ini sebagaimana rupa untuk mendukung kelanjutnya. Jadi memang sudah seperti itulah ide yang saya pikirkan, dan langsung saja saya tulis.

Jadi untuk itu, saya mohon maaf bagi pihak-pihak yang tidak suka ataupun membenci saya karena hal ini. Jika ada yang ingin disampaikan, silahkan PM akun saya ini, atau langsung saja review cerita saya ini. Saya menerima apapun itu, tapi yang sudah saya jelaskan di atas, saya membuat cerita ini dengan ide saya sendiri, dengan tujuan menghibur bagi siapapun yang mebacanya. Tidak ada maksud lain selain itu. Jadi sekali lagi saya minta maaf, dan jika anda ingin flam saya karena hal ini, silahkan. Saya menerimanya, hanya saja tolong hargai tujuan saya, jika tidak suka dengan saya, atau membenci saya, ya sudah jangan baca cerita saya. Saya rasa kita semua dapat berpikiran dewasa disini, saya sama sekali tidak ada maksud aneh-aneh dalam pembuatan cerita ini. Terima Kasih.

.

.

Yosh, kita sudahi pembicaraan serius kita diatas. Rahang mulut saya tegang saking seriusnya #plakk.

Oke lanjut, saya hanya memberi informasi tentang chapter ini, atau pada umumnya seri saya ini. Pada chapter 1 dan juga 2 ini, saya hanya berfokus pada perkenalan karakter. Baik itu karakter lama, maupun karakter yang baru muncul. Selain itu di seri ini, **saya akan memakai konsep cerita yang sedikit berbeda dari seri sebelumnya**. Kalian sudah liat sendiri dengan membaca chapter 2 diatas kan ? nah. Jika seri pertama berfokus pada Romace, Comedy, dan Friendship. Nah diseri kedua ini saya tambahkan genre drama, dan tentu saja itu untuk mengembangkan cerita ini agar lebih menarik lagi.

Dan selama hampir 2 tahun ini saya sama sekali tidak membuka FFn, jadi saya tidak tahu arus FFn yang sekarang. Maksud saya, saya tidak tahu apa readers-readers sekalian masih seperti dulu ? baik itu antusiasnya dalam membaca, atau pun dalam mereview. Jujur saya sendiri kaget setelah melihat chapter 1 dari seri saya ini yang review juga fav dan follow nya menembus angka lebih dari 50. Apa anda tahu ? saya sangat kegirangan karena hal itu XD, yah saya merasa sangat senang akan hal itu, dibandingkan seri pertama yang chapter 1 nya tidak lebih dari 15 orang yang mereview (Disitu saya merasa sedih), oke lupakan-_-

Jadi, saya ingin menyampaikan. Di chapter ke-2 ini, silahkan berikan review anda agar saya bisa melihat antusias anda. Dalam bentuk apa pun itu. Kritik, saran, masukan, ataupun flame saya terima. Bahkan jika anda semua hanya memberi tanda dengan memberikan review anda, itu akan membuat saya sangat senang. Dan itu menjadi dukungan tersendiri untuk melanjutkan cerita saya ini.

Untuk chapter kali ini, saya tidak bisa me-reply review dari chapter sebelumnya. Karena saya lihat, rata-rata isinya komplain yang mengatakan agar saya update lebih cepat.

Jadi untuk itu, saya sekali lagi memohon maaf sebesar-besarnya untuk keterlambatannya dalam update seri ini, karena saya sudah mengecewakan anda para reviewers.

Terakhir, saya berterima kasih sekali lagi bagi para readers yang sudah me-review, fav maupun follow cerita saya ini maupun fic-fic saya yang lain. Sungguh terima kasih banyak.

Sebenarnya untuk edisi hari ini, saya ingin sekali update langsung 2 chapter, seperti yang disarankan salah satu reader. Tapi mohon maaf, chapter 3 nya belum selesai. Pembuatannya baru berjalan 40%. Dan untuk chapter selanjutnya bakal saya usahakan cepat, namun karena sedikit lagi saya akan menghadapi Ujuan Sekolah, jadi mohon bersabar.

Oke mari kita sudahi omong kosong ini #bletak, saya Maulvi, mohon pamit. Jaa nee~

Tanaka-kun desu~~~


End file.
